


Steampunk!Yachi

by Mslilian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Fanart, Gen, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mslilian/pseuds/Mslilian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanart for the Haikyuu!! Summer HOLS!Exchange 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steampunk!Yachi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pomme (manta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manta/gifts).



> I hope you like the steam!punk yachi I drew! It was really hard because I was so limited because you requested so little fanart options. But I saw your love for Steam punk fashion and I knew Yachi would look so cute. I'm a little sad that she looks more disney princess then actual steampunk inspired but nonetheless, here is your Yachi 

I hope you like it! I had a lot of fun drafting, drawing and colouring it; I've never done steampunk fashion before so it was great!


End file.
